Stuck With You
by KurestinJoie
Summary: Prompt from imagineyourotp.. Stacie and Aubrey stuck in an elevator after a misunderstanding. Established Staubrey and Bechloe. Futurish AU.


**Disclaimer: Don't own anything from Pitch Perfect. Sadly. **

"Bree!" Chloe screeched on the phone. "What time are you gonna be here? I'm freaking out!"  
"Relax, Chlo. I'm at the lobby. 'Be there in five minutes max."  
It's Beca Mitchell's twenty fifth birthday, her wife Chloe is trying to prepare a surprise party for the DJ.

Trying because every year, Beca foils the surprise, much to Chloe's annoyance.  
The next three hours were spent with Aubrey and Chloe cooking and the fourth hour was used for decorating the Beale-Mitchell penthouse unit.  
Mostly they worked quietly, sometimes engaging in small talks, for Chloe knows that this is how Aubrey works efficiently. And she needs her best friend to reign her hyper personality from time to time to finish important tasks.  
The blonde was reveling on the comfortable silence between them when the redhead suddenly asked, "Hey, Bree. Do you think Stacie's doing a good job distracting Beca?"  
Aubrey spluttered her drink when she heard her girlfriend's name. She wiped her mouth and mumbled, "Yeah, maybe."  
Luckily, Chloe is occupied so she didn't notice the blonde's out of character answer. A few minutes later their Bella friends started arriving.  
They exchanged pleasantries while waiting for Stacie to "deliver" Beca.  
They didn't wait for long since just a few minutes after the last ones, Jessica and Ashley, arrived they heard Beca saying "Hey, Chlo! Stacie's here! She and Bree are-"  
"Surprise Shaw-shank!" Amy shouted, cutting off Beca.  
"Happy birthday!" The other girls chorused.  
Chloe noticed Aubrey's tensed posture when the two brunettes arrived. With her wife's broken statement and Stacie's uncharacteristic peck on her girlfriend's cheek, she made a mental note to ask her best friend about it after everybody's settled.  
"Shit, Chlo. Again with the surprise?" Beca exclaimed, smiling at her wife widely.  
The redhead shrugged, "It worked this time, babe." Their friends laughed at this.

After dinner, Chloe pulled Aubrey to the kitchen with a lame excuse of getting the cake. As soon as they were out of the others' earshot, she asked, "Bree, are you and Stacie fighting?"  
"W-what? We.. we're-," Aubrey stuttered.  
"Oh my gosh! You are!" Chloe whisper-shouted. "What did you do?"  
The blonde scoffed, "Why are you assuming that I was the one who did something?"  
"One, she gave you a very simple kiss which is very different from the usual kiss-from-a-porn-movie she gives you. Two, she barely looked or talked to you this evening. If it was her fault, she wouldn't leave your side until you forgive her," was Chloe's reply.  
Aubrey looked dejected, "That was the first kiss she gave me in three days."  
"What? Stacie lasted three days?" Chloe says, shocked. "You'll have to tell me more later. We have to take the cake out or they'll be coming in here."  
As they enter the living room, they hear Stacie saying, "They were on a freaking date! What the heck am I supposed to do?"  
This seemed to have pushed the last of Aubrey's self-restraint for she stomped to the tall brunette and said, "Maybe you should have come to me and confirmed if it was really a date! But no, you just fucking decided to not talk to me!"  
"You were blushing and giving him your cutest look! He was holding your hand!"  
"Wait," Cynthia Rose interjected before Aubrey can retaliate. "Who is this _he_ we're talking about?"  
"Uni," Stacie said while Aubrey mumbled, "Michael."  
"_Oh_," the girls chorused and looked at Aubrey somewhat accusingly.  
"What? It was a meeting!" Aubrey said defensively.  
"Aubrey," Stacie called quietly. Every one tensed because she rarely calls the blonde with her name, it's always an endearment or just Bree. "He proudly said you two were on a date, and you just looked at him and did not bother to deny. And you looked at me with guilt in your eyes."  
"I-I..." the blonde stammered again. She hates how it seems to happen a lot tonight so she cleared her throat, "Speaking of guilty look, you looked like a deer caught in the headlights when I approached you and the lady you were with!"  
Now they're friends looked at the tall brunette, again, somewhat accusingly.  
"She's a friend's friend. I was asking a favor," Stacie answered easily, standing up. She turned to Chloe, "Sorry for ruining the party, Red. I'm gonna go. Happy birthday, short stuff." She said the last part to Beca. She then proceeded to the door.  
It took Aubrey a second to process this and maybe a small push from Lily, but she hurriedly ran after her girlfriend. "You are not walking out on this conversation, Conrad!" She caught up with the brunette by the elevator.  
Their friends stood by the doorway. "I hope they get stuck in the elevator so they can just talk," Denise remarked.  
Chloe smirked, "Oh, that can be arranged."  
"I'm calling the building admin," Beca said.  
"Chlo! We're going!" Aubrey shouted, entering the elevator.  
Of course, she and Stacie did not hear Chloe reply "Perfect!" with a sly smirk.

As the elevator doors closed, the tension between the couple was palpable. Just a few seconds in though, the elevator suddenly halted, causing the girls to collide with each other. Stacie automatically wrapped her arms protectively around Aubrey. She let go when she heard the static sound from the elevator speaker.  
"Uhm, Ms. Conrad and Ms. Posen," came a gruff voice. "A message from Mrs. and Mrs. Mitchell: You are not allowed to go out until you talk. We're watching you."  
"Well, shit," Stacie said, sitting on the floor. She knows they have no choice but to stay until their friends allow them to go.  
"What are you doing? The floor's dirty!" Aubrey chastised. The brunette though acted as if she didn't hear anything, so the blonde shrugged of her coat and laid it on the floor and sat down. "Come on, sit here," she tugged Stacie.  
The younger woman let herself be pulled but did not say anything. Aubrey let her be, she did not want Stacie to get more annoyed at her.  
She reached for the hand of Stacie, who thankfully, though she flinched slightly, did not pull it back.  
"How long are you gonna be mad at me?" Aubrey asked softly.  
"Not mad," was Stacie's curt reply.  
"You barely talked to me in the last three days. You won't even look at me."  
"Don't wanna talk."  
Aubrey sighed, "Okay, don't talk and just listen."  
"**No!**"  
Aubrey feels like she's dealing with a bratty child. She's about to snap when she noticed that Stacie's eyes were shining with tears. "Hey, love. I am sorry. It was-"  
"No! Stop!" Stacie cut her off. She even put her hands over her ears. Tears already spilled, running down flushed cheeks.  
This got Aubrey worried. She can now see that her girlfriend is not mad, but hurt. She again reached for Stacie's hand.  
"Don't say anything," Stacie started. "Don't tell me you're sorry. Don't tell me you'll leave me for him."  
Aubrey gaped at this, "What are you talking about?"  
"Bree, you were on a date with the guy you've been in love with your whole college life! You were able to love him even if you barely talked to him. How am I supposed to compete with that?" Stacie ranted dejectedly. "I don't want to talk just so you could break up with me. I can't look at you cause just a glance will make me lose control."  
"Why would you even think that I'll break up with you?" Aubrey asked incredulously. Stacie tried to answer but she cut her off. "No. You listen carefully, Conrad. I am not in love with him, I never was. I did think that I was, but then you came. And I fell truly, madly, deeply in love with you. And no one will ever be able to compete with you. I love you, you dork."  
The two women are now looking at each other. "You mean that?" Stacie asked, insecurity dripping in her voice.  
"Yes."  
"Then why were you with him?" Stacie finally asked.  
Aubrey sighed, "I told you that morning that I have a meeting, right?" Stacie nodded. "It was with him. We're collaborating on a case. He was late so to compensate, he treated me for lunch."  
"He said it was a date. And you were gonna get coffee," the brunette accused.  
"He knows I am in a relationship, but doesn't know it's with you. He told me that he'll deflect unwanted attention by acting like we're on a date. This is because before we reached the diner, a group of guys tried hitting on me."  
"Oh."  
"_Oh?_" Aubrey repeated. "Three days of no talking, and when I finally explained my side you say 'Oh'? Unbelievable!"  
Stacie rubbed her nape, "Well, I can't really help it that my girlfriend is super hot, right?" Then she frowned, remembering something, "But why did he try to deflect me? We were just talking before he approached. And I am not a guy."  
"I actually asked that to Michael. He gave me three answers. One, he knows about your hunter rep. Two," Aubrey smirked, "He saw you stealing glances at me throughout our meal. Guess you couldn't hide your toner for me, huh?"  
"I repeat, super hot," Stacie gestured at Aubrey. "What's his third answer?"  
Aubrey thought for a while then narrowed her eyes at Stacie, "You were on a date with someone else. Whom you haven't told me about yet. And shouldn't I be the angry one because I actually caught you on a date! Just imagine, I just came from the restroom and I saw you with another woman! You looked super guilty when I approached you. Michael actually saved your ass! If he-"  
Stacie cut her off with a kiss on the lips which she automatically responded to. The kiss lasted a few seconds before Aubrey pulled away, "You are not getting away with this, Anastacia!"  
Stacie winced at being called by her first name, "Love, I told you, she was a friend's friend. I was asking her a favor."  
The blonde raised her eyebrow, "What favor?"  
"A, you know, just, uhm, something," Stacie mumbled.  
"Anastacia Gabrielle Conrad, who is that woman you were with? Are you cheating on me?"  
"What? Of course not!" Stacie exclaimed, looking perplexed by the idea of her cheating. "She's an events planner. And you know I am not good at that so, yeah. I was planning a surprise for you."  
Aubrey, though, still isn't convinced, "What is it?"  
"It's called a surprise for a reason, love," Stacie tried to reason. Aubrey just raised her eyebrow, silently challenging her to not answer properly.

The brunette sighed. "Fine," she said, then shifted so she was fully facing the blonde and was in a kneeling position. "Here goes nothing," she reached inside her coat's pocket. She took a deep breath and, "Love, I promise to arrange my clothes neatly, to put the toothpaste cap on, to cook for you, and to keep you from getting stressed. I promise to take care of you, to love and cherish you, to always make you happy. I promise to be, to give and to do everything you need," she paused to looked straight at the blonde's now teary eyes. "So, Aubrey Danielle Posen, will you spend everyday of forever with me as my wife?"  
Aubrey, now crying, pulled Stacie into a searing kiss, trying to convey all of her emotions into it.  
"That's a yes, right?" the brunette asked after the kiss.  
Aubrey nodded, "Yes, love. Today, tomorrow, forever. Yes."  
Stacie smiled brightly, reaching for Aubrey's hand. As the latter is watching, she slowly removed the ring from its tiny box. She slid it even slower to Aubrey's finger.  
The blonde took her time in admiring the ring. It's white gold with a green gem at the center which looks like it's being held in place by four little blue gems. "Are these sapphires?"  
"Yes, even the green one." Stacie sheepishly added, "I wanted something to remind you that I belong to you so it's green."  
"Like your eyes?" Stacie nodded. "So the blue ones represent me?"  
"Yeah. It's to show that you are the one holding me in place, my support," the brunette explained.  
The blonde again pulled her for a kiss. "You are so sweet, love," she said between the kisses.  
Stacie chuckled, pulling away. "Sweet? Just look where we are, love. This is exactly why I needed an event planner. Who proposes in an elevator on Beca's birthday? Seriously."  
"I think it's romantic," Aubrey countered. "But maybe I should plan the wedding. Just in case."  
Stacie just laughed and kissed her. They didn't notice that the elevator began moving again, and that it's bringing them right back at the penthouse.  
They only broke apart when they heard Chloe squeal, "Bree! Oh my gosh! Show me the ring!"  
The elevator couple chuckled as they stood up. Stacie picked up the coat they sat on while Aubrey was being pulled and congratulated by their friends.  
As she straightened, she saw Beca smirking at her. "What?" she asked.  
"Glad you stopped using your ass as a hat," the smaller brunette replied. "Congratulations."  
"Thanks, short stuff," Stacie said sincerely. They turned to follow the other girls inside.  
"I am so telling my kids how their Aunt Stacie proposed!" they heard Chloe say, earning a laugh from everyone.  
Stacie groaned, and sat beside her now fiancee who said, "Maybe I should ask the elevator guy if he caught it on tape."  
Again, the tall brunette groaned, this time she buried her head between the blonde's neck and shoulder. Then she mumbled, "I love you."  
"I love you, too," the blonde also mumbled against Stacie's ear as she pulled her in a hug. And the latter thought, she wouldn't mind one bit if forever was spent like this, curled up beside her beloved. 

**A/N:** I know most fics say Aubrey's eyes are emerald green, but Anna Camp's are blue and Alexis Knapp's are green. So, yeah.


End file.
